One More Time
by liJunYi
Summary: "Apa maumu?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah juteknya / Chanyeol terdiam, menimbang kalimat apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis itu. "Ayo berkencan denganku" / If our live could be restarted. No matter how many times it will be, I will go back to you. There's nothing else that I want. Nothing else is more important than you / ChanBaek / EXO-GS / Oneshoot-Songfiction


**One More Time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **(genderswicth)**

 **.**

 **Special 614 day**

 **liJunYi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **How much more will I have to lose before my heart is forgiven?**_

 _ **How many more pain will I have to suffer to meet you once again?**_

 _ **One more time, oh seasons, dont dissapear**_

 _ **One more time, the time when we were fooling around**_

 **2017**

Hari sudah mulai larut saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerjanya. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, sedangkan tangan lainnya menenteng tas kerjanya bersama jas yang sempat dipakainya saat berangkat kerja. Waktu kerja memang sudah lama lewat dan ia merasa tak perlu untuk mengenakan jas kerjanya lagi.

Langit sudah gelap saat ia tiba di luar kantornya. Ia sempat tersenyum kecil saat salah seorang satpam menyapanya di gerbang depan.

"Lembur lagi, Manager Park?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum yang masih terlihat di wajahnya. Langkahnya pun kembali berlanjut menuju salah stasiun bawah tanah di dekat gedung kantornya.

Chanyeol bukannya tak kaya. Ia seorang manager dari sebuah perusahaan entertaiment terkenal. Ia memiliki apartemen yang tergolong mewah, serta beberapa rumah di pinggiran kota.

Tapi Chanyeol selalu memilih menggunakan kereta setiap harinya. Meski hari panas maupun hujan, Chanyeol tetap setia pada kendaraan bawah tanah itu. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak pernah ditinggalkan sejak masa sekolah.

Chanyeol sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit di sela-sela perjalanannya. Musim panas sudah dimulai dan langit tampak begitu cerah hari ini. Namun sayangnya, bintang tak bisa terlihat dari pandangannya. Polusi cahaya kota Seoul nampaknya sudah terlalu buruk hingga menghilangkan keindahan alami langit malam.

Seperti hari-harinya yang lalu, Chanyeol melangkah dengan santai menuruni tangga stasiun, mengambil kartu keretanya dan melewati pintu pembatas stasiun. Ia menyempatkan mengambil ponsel serta headsetnya di dalam tas saat menunggu keretanya datang. Jam sibuk memang sudah lewat, sehingga tak banyak orang yang menunggu kereta seperti dirinya.

Tak lama, keretanya pun tiba. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk, memilih duduk di pojok gerbong dengan sebuah headset yang sudah terpasang di telinganya. Tangannya memainkan layar ponselnya, mencari-cari judul lagu yang cocok untuk ia mainkan, saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From: Jongdae**

 **Hei, bro. Sudah membuka emailmu hari ini? Ada kabar penting mengenai almamater kita**

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. Seingatnya ia sudah mengecek emailnya hari ini dan tak ada satupun pesan dari almamater sekolah mereka. Ya, Jongdae adalah teman di sekolah menengahnya dulu saat berada di Bucheon.

Namun Chanyeol kemudian teringat akan sebuah email lain miliknya yang sudah lama tidak ia aktifkan. Email pertamanya yang dibuat saat sekolah menengah.

Chanyeol pun segera membuka aplikasi emailnya, mengetikkan alamat email lamanya dan menimbang beberapa saat untuk mengingat password-nya.

Chanyeol merasa ragu. Seingatnya ia beberapa kali mengganti password email-nya itu, namun ia tak ingat password terakhir yang digunakannya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, otaknya mulai mengingat sebuah kalimat yang seringkali di dengarnya saat di sekolah menengah.

" _Aku akan mengingat hari ini Chanyeol, Bucheon, 14 Juni,"_

Chanyeol pun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

 **Bucheon614**

Email itu pun akhirnya terbuka, bersamaan dengan terbukanya kenangan yang berada di dalamnya.

.

 _Chanyeol duduk di bangku kelasnya dengan malas. Pelajaran matematika yang dianjarkan guru kelasnya di depan kelas sudah dulu ia pelajari sebelumnya di sekolah lamanya._

 _Ya, Chanyeol adalah anak baru di kelas itu. Terhitung baru tiga hari ia tiba di Bucheon, dan ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya._

" _Kau, anak baru yang sedag melamun, coba kau kerjakan soal ini di depan," suara guru itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya._

 _Chanyeol tak merasa gugup sama sekali. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebentar saat beberapa siswa menatap ke arahnya, dan segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia melangkah ke depan papan tulis dengan percaya diri._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengerjakan soal itu, karena sekolah lamanya memang termasuk sekolah yang lebih bagus dari sekolahnya sekarang. Ia berasal dari Seoul, yang mana terkenal dengan pendidikannya yang lebih sulit, sehingga soal ini bukanlah hal sulit baginya._

" _Bagus. Kau siswa yang cerdas rupanya,"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian gurunya, lalu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan santai._

" _Waw, kau hebat juga rupanya, anak baru," Jongdae, teman sebangkunya yang baru tak lupa memujinya saat ia duduk di bangkunya lagi._

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab dan lagi-lagi sibuk melamun seraya menatap ke luar jendela._

 _Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. Para siswa seketika berhamburan keluar kelas, namun tidak bagi Chanyeol. Ia masih betah di bangkunya, dengan sebuah headset yang tersambung ke mp3 player miliknya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika seorang gadis sudah berdiri di sampingnya._

" _Hei," gadis itu dengan lancang melepas headset yang dipakainya. Chanyeol seketika menoleh dan menatapnya kesal._

" _Aku memanggilmu," gadis itu segera menjelaskan sebelum Chanyeol melontarkan kemarahannya._

" _Aku disuruh Kyungsoo, maksudku, si ketua kelas, untuk menemanimu berkeliling sekolah,"_

" _Aku tidak berminat," jawab Chanyeol cuek dan kembali menggunakan headset-nya._

 _Gadis itu berdecak kesal, "Dasar anak Seoul sombong. Jangan limpahkan padaku jika nanti kau ditanya oleh Miss Jung dan Kyungsoo,"_

 _Setelah mengomel dan sedikit mengamcam, gadis itu segera beranjak pergi, dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya._

 _Chanyeol hanya melirik tanpa minat dan kemudian kembali sibuk dalam lamunannya._

 _._

 _Lebih dari seminggu Chanyeol menjalani hari-hari di sekolah barunya, namun anak lelaki itu seperti belum terbiasa dengan kehidupannya di sana. Ia masih enggan berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya, bahkan cenderung menjauh dari mereka._

 _Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Chanyeol sengaja memperlambat kegiatannya membereskan mejanya mengingat hari ini adalah harinya menjalani piket kelas._

" _Hai, anak Seoul, ambilkan kapur warna di gudang. Kita kehabisan kapur warna,"_

 _Seorang gadis tiba-tiba datang ke arahnya, menodongnya dengan gagang sapu di tangannya dan memerintahnya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tak suka dengan tindakan anak itu._

" _Siapa kau, menyuruhku seperti itu,"_

" _Aku ketua untuk piket hari ini," gadis itu membalas dengan nada kesal._

 _Chanyeol hanya berdecak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar untuk menuruti perintah gadis itu._

 _Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kelas saat kelas sudah mulai sepi. Ruangan kelas sudah tampak lebih bersih dari sebelumnya dan sebagian besar anggota piket sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Tersisa si gadis yang sebelumnya menyuruhnya mengambil kapur warna._

" _Lama sekali. Kau mengambilnya di gudang atau membelinya di luar?" omelan gadis itu seketika terdengar saat dirinya memasuki ruang kelas._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, mengambil kotak kapur di dekat papan tulis dan memasukkan kapur warna yang dibawanya._

" _Jangan mentang-mentang kau berasal dari Seoul kau bisa bertindak seenaknya," gadis itu kembali berbicara, meski lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak menanggapinya._

" _Kau selalu menolak setiap kami mengajakmu makan di kantin ataupun mengajakmu berbicara. Apa kau tak menyukai kami?"_

 _Chanyeol berbalik setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menyenderkan punggungnya di papan tulis seraya memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang sibuk merapikan posisi bangku dan meja para siswa._

" _Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat kegiatan gadis itu terhenti seketika dan menoleh ke arahnya. Anak itu nampaknya terkejut saat Chanyeol menanyainya tiba-tiba._

" _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun,"_

" _Jadi Baekhyun-ssi," Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dengan tetap menatapnya tajam._

" _Jangan sekali-kali mengaturku karena aku sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkanmu,"_

 _Chanyeol menepuk bahu anak itu pelan sebelum akhirnya menuju bangkunya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap ke arahnya sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas itu._

 _Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Anak itu masih saja sibuk mengomel dan menceramahi Chanyeol, bahkan di depan anak-anak lainnya._

 _Seperti hari ini saat mereka kembali melakukan piket._

" _Ini. Cuci ini dan bawa kembali lusa dalam keadaan sudah bersih dan rapi," Baekhyun menyerahkan setumpuk seprei putih yang Chanyeol tak ketahui darimana asalnya._

 _Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda tak terima, namun Baekhyun segera menjelaskannya._

" _Ini jadwal kelas kita untuk mencuci seprei dari ruang kesehatan. Dan karena hanya kau yang belum melakukannya, maka kau-lah yang bertugas kali ini,"_

 _Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa menurut dan membawa tumpukan seprei itu ke rumahnya._

 _._

" _Kau tega sekali, Baek,"_

 _Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya di taman sekolah seketika menoleh saat sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Niatnya menikmati waktu dengan tenang tanpa gangguan ternyata harus diganggu oleh dua gadis yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba berada di taman itu. Taman sekolah ini memang jarang didatangi para siswa, mengingat tempatnya yang tersembunyi di ujung sekolah serta suasananya yang sepi._

 _Chanyeol segera menggeser tubuhnya, sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon besar yang ia sandari._

 _Sebuah tawa renyah terdengar dari gadis lain. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi saat merasa mengenali tawa anak itu, apalagi saat anak itu mulai berbicara._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol bisa mengingat jelas suaranya karena memang Chanyeol tak banyak mengenal anak baru di sekolahnya itu, termasuk Jongdae yang notabene adalah teman sebangkunya._

" _Biar saja, salah sendiri sikapnya menyebalkan begitu,"_

" _Tapi tetap saja itu berlebihan, Baek,"_

 _Chanyeol masih asyik mendengar percakapan mereka, mengabaikan kotak bekalnya yang terbuka dan belum sempat dimakan olehnya._

" _Kau sengaja menyuruhnya ke gudang setiap minggu untu mengambil kapur padahal setiap hari jelas akan ada petugas yang mengisi ulang kapur di kelas kita,"_

 _Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar hal itu, ia merasa tau sosok yang tengah kedua gadis itu bicarakan._

" _Kau juga sengaja menawarkan diri mengambil alih tugas petugas kebersihan sekolah untuk mencuci seprei ruang kesehatan dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol,"_

 _Dahi Chanyeol semakin mengernyit saat dugaannya terbukti benar, apalagi saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tertawa semakin keras._

 _Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mulai mengepal menahan marah. Ditutupnya kotak bekal miliknya dengan asal lalu bergegas bangkit dari duduknya._

 _Ia segera menoleh dan berniat mengeluarkan amarahnya saat kedua gadis itu ternyata sudah berjalan menjauh. Ia melirik sekitas ke beberapa pot bunga di taman itu yang nampak basah, yang tak lain karena baru saja disiram oleh kedua gadis itu._

 _Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan menahan kesal. Matanya melirik ke arah gadis yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?_

 _Baekhyun yang juga merasa ditatap oleh Chanyeol, balik menatap ke arahnya. Senyumnya yang sempat terlihat mendadak hilang. Wajahnya yang mulanya terlihat ramah mendadak menjadi terlihat tegas._

" _Hai, anak Seoul. Jangan lupa besok, seprei ruang kesehatan yang kutitipkan padamu," Baekhyun berbicara padanya dengan sedikit berteriak, mengingat posisi mereka yang cukup jauh._

 _Chanyeol kembali mengepalkan tangannya, amarahnya kembali memuncak. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tak bisa lagi menahannya. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun. Matanya tak lepas menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya seraya tersenyum kecil._

 _Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun. Gadis lain yang sebelumnya mengelilingi Baekhyun perlahan mulai menjauhi keduanya._

 _Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik lengan gadis itu, hingga Baekhyun harus berdiri dari bangkunya dengan paksa. Gadis itu nampak terkejut, namun matanya kembali menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah tak mau kalah._

" _Apa maumu?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah juteknya._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, menimbang kalimat apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis itu._

 _ **Apa maksudmu sengaja mengerjaiku?**_

 _ **Apa kau mau membuatku tunduk oleh ucapanmu?**_

 _ **Apa kau merasa aku bisa kau jadikan pesuruh seperti teman-temanmu yang lain?**_

" _Ayo berkencan denganku,"_

 _._

 _ **Whenever we argued, I would always give in first, right?**_

 _ **Your selfish nature made me love you even more**_

 _ **One more chance, the memories stopped my legs**_

 _ **One more chance, I cannot choose my next destination**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat berhasil membuka akun pribadinya di laman sekolah menengahnya dulu. Matanya sibuk bergulir memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang di dalamnya, membuatnya teringat masa-masa sekolah menengahnya dulu di Bucheon.

Matanya kemudian terhenti pada sebuah foto yang dulu sempat diunggahnya secara pribadi. Foto yang ia ambil diam-diam di saat festival sekolah. Foto dari sosok yang membuat hari-harinya di sekolah itu menjadi spesial.

Otaknya perlahan mulai membuka satu persatu kenangan yang selama ini tak pernah dilupakannya, terutama mengenai sosok itu.

Bagaimana tingkah menyebalkannya yang selalu membuatnya frustasi, serta segala perhatian yang tersirat ditujukan padanya. Serta sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan padanya.

Chanyeol begitu merindu, bahkan terlalu dalam hingga ia tak bisa lagi menahan pikirannya untuk kembali menerawang pada masa itu.

.

 _Semua pasang mata di kelas itu seketika membulat, begitu pula sepasang mata sipit yang tengah Chanyeol tatap saat itu. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, sudut senyumnya seperti menunjukkan kesinisan namun tak begitu terlihat jelas._

 _Wajah Baekhyun masih nampak terkejut, namun tak lama ia justru menjawab dengan tenang._

" _Tentu,"_

 _Kali ini giliran Chanyeol-lah yang membulatkan matanya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban santai gadis itu, bahkan tak menyadari bel yang mulai berbunyi serta guru matematika mereka yang sudah memasuki kelas._

" _Park Chanyeol? Kau tidak duduk di bangkumu?"_

 _Chanyeol buru-buru melepas pegangannya dari lengan Baekhyun dan kembali ke bangkunya, menginggalkan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya._

" _Heol, itu tadi jantan sekali, Chanyeol-ah," Jongdae menepuk bahunya lalu tersenyum menggoda._

 _Chanyeol tak benar-benar menanggapi, ia diam-diam melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang justru terlihat tak terganggu dan sibuk memperhatikan guru mereka._

 _Sisa hari itu Chanyeol lalui dengan tidak tenang. Apalagi dengan tatapan menggoda dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka bersiul ke arahnya seolah hendak menggodanya._

 _ **Sial, kenapa jadi aku yang kena getahnya**_

 _Suasana itu berlanjut hingga kelas berakhir. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, dan guru keluar dari kelas mereka, para siswa pun sibuk bersiul dan menggoda keduanya._

" _Yuhuu, akhirnya ada pasangan di kelas kita,"_

" _Wow, itu tadi tak terduga sekali,"_

" _Selalu yang diduga dari anak Seoul. Gentleman!"_

" _Anak Seoul memang berbeda,"_

" _Aku tak menyangka dia diam-diam menyukai Baekhyunnie,"_

 _Beberapa suara simpang siur terdengar. Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati, kemudian menoleh untuk melihat reaksi dari Baekhyun Namun ternyata gadis itu tetap saja terlihat tak terganggu dan justru sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam tas. Ia bahkan dengan santai keluar dari kelas tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahnya._

 _Chanyeol kembali mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal._

 _Ia yang berniat memojokkan gadis itu, kenapa jadi ia yang terpojokkan?_

 _._

 _Esoknya, Chanyeol bangun terlambat. Ia bahkan tak sempat sarapan dan membawa bekalnya karena terlalu terburu-buru. Hingga hampir saat waktunya makan siang pun, Chanyeol terpaksa harus menahan rasa laparnya._

 _Begitu bel istirahat siang berbunyi, Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Ia sudah muak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menggodanya sejak pagi, belum lagi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan lapar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sekolah dan mendengarkan musik dari mp3 player miliknya disana._

 _Kegiatan Chanyeol kembali terhenti saat tiba-tiba salah satu headset-nya terlepas dengan paksa. Wajah kesalnya seketika muncul saat mengetahui sosok yang mengganggu kegiatannya itu._

 _Baekhyun._

" _Apa?"_

 _Baekhyun tak menjawab dan justru menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal ke arahnya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti._

" _Makan. Kau juga belum sarapan kan?"_

 _Dahi Chanyeol semakin mengernyit, merasa terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu._

 _Merasa tak ada reaksi dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa dan meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atasnya._

" _Ambil saja, kalau kau tidak mau, buang aja ke tempat sampah," ucap gadis itu lalu segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dalam keterjutannya._

 _Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Baekhyun padanya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, melepas headset-nya dengan asal-asalan lalu bergegas menuju salah satu tempat sampah di taman itu. Tanpa ragu, ia pun segera membuang kotak bekal yang Baekhyun berikan padanya._

 _._

 _Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya tak lama sebelum bel kelasnya berbunyi. Teman-teman sekelasnya kembali melirik dan menggodanya, namun Chanyeol berusaha tak peduli._

 _Seorang guru yang tak mereka kenal tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kelas mereka dan mengumumkan guru sains mereka yang mendadak tak bisa hadir. Kelas pun menjadi riuh seketika, beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sudah berhambur ke luar kelas._

" _Baek, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar,"_

" _Ey, kita kan baru makan siang,"_

" _Tapi aku lapar lagi,"_

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan kedua temannya._

" _Tidak, kalian saja yang pergi, aku masih ada pekerjaan," Baekhyun menjawab seraya menunjukkan sebuah buku not musik di tangannya, menunjukkan 'pekerjaan' yang ia maksud._

 _Tak lama setelah kedua anak itu pergi, Kyungsoo, yang duduk di sampingnya, bergerak mendekat._

" _Kenapa tidak pergi dengan mereka? Kau kan juga tidak makan siang tadi,"_

 _Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Sedang tidak ingin saja,"_

 _Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tumben sekali, biasanya kau juga membawa bekalmu. Apa kau tidak takut magh-mu kambuh lagi?"_

 _Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda._

 _Kelas hari itu akhirnya berakhir, namun sepertinya keinginannya untuk segera menjauh dari Baekhyun justru terhalang karena hari ini adalah hari piket mereka._

" _Seprei yang kuminta,-"_

" _Sudah kuberikan ke ruang kesehatan," Chanyeol menjawab cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, ambilkan kapur di gudang,"_

" _Malas, besok juga pasti akan ada petugas yang mengisi ulang," balas Chanyeol lagi dengan cuek. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya seraya mendengarkan musik dari headset-nya._

 _Baekhyun tak bereaksi apapun dan akhirnya memilih menjauh dan melaksanakan tugas piketnya. Chanyeol yang merasa tak memiliki tugas lain hanya duduk di bangkunya seraya memperhatikan siswa lain yang sibuk melakukan piket._

" _Ya, Park Chanyeol, setidaknya bantu kami menghapus papan tulis. Kau juga kan anggota piket," seorang siswa lain ber-nametag Junho berteriak ke arahnya._

 _Chanyeol yang diomeli seperti itupun mau tak mau akhirnya menuruti perintah anak itu. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas dan mengambil penghapus papan tulis._

" _Junho, kau sudah selesai mengepel kan? Dan kau juga Jin, jendelanya sudah bersih. Pulang saja, biar aku yang selesaikan," suara Baekhyun terdengar saat Chanyeol tengah melakukan tugasnya membersihkan papan tulis. Ia menoleh sejenak dan menemukan dua teman piketnya yang lain itu sudah bersiap untuk pulang, sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk merapikan bangku._

" _Kami duluan yaa," ucap Jin._

" _Pulanglah segera, jangan asyik berpacaran," tambah Junho yang menggoda mereka._

 _Chanyeol seketika menatap tajam ke arah anak lelaki itu sedangkan Baekhyun justru tak bereaksi apapun. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya hingga Chanyeol sudah selesai menghapus papan tulis._

" _Kau senang ya berkencan denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya menepuk penghapus yang baru saja digunakannya di atas tempat sampah._

 _Baekhyun masih tak bereaksi, bahkan untuk melirik sedikit pun._

" _Ck, apa sekarang ganti kau yang mengabaikanku?"_

" _Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa pulang,"_

 _Chanyeol kembali berdecak saat Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya. Ia pun segera meletakkan penghapus yang dipegangnya dan menuju ke bangkunya untuk mengambil tasnya._

" _Makanlah setelah kau sampai rumah,"_

 _Langkah Chanyeol di depan pintu kelas terhenti saat suara Baekhyun terdengar. Ia menoleh seketika, namun yang ia dapati masih tetap Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya._

" _Setidaknya kau bisa mengembalikan kotak bekalnya padaku, tapi kau ternyata membuangnya juga,"_

 _Mata Chanyeol bulat, bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahuinya?_

 _Malam itu Chanyeol kembali tak bisa tertidur nyenyak. Meski otaknya berkali-kali memaksanya untuk tidur agar tak terlambat lagi keesokkan hari, namun nyatanya matanya masih saja terjaga. Ia berulangkali teringat tindakan Baekhyun padanya seharian ini._

 _._

 _Meski hanya kembali tertidur larut semalam, Chanyeol akhirnya tak terlambat lagi pagi ini. Ia tiba di kelasnya tak lama sebelum bel berbunyi. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah sosok Baekhyun yang tak terlihat hari itu._

" _Magh Baekhyun kambuh, songsaenim. Ia izin tak bisa datang ke sekolah hari ini,"_

 _Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Gadis itu sakit magh, apa mungkin ia tak makan siang kemarin?_

 _Lalu, bekal makan siang yang diberikan padanya itu, benar-benar milik gadis itu?_

 _Seharian itu Chanyeol tak bisa melalui harinya dengan tenang. Ia terus saja memikirkan Baekhyun dan tindakannya kemarin. Hingga saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Chanyeol pun bergegas ke luar dari kelasnya._

 _._

 _Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk Chanyeol tiba di depan rumah itu. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup jauh dari jalanan utama._

 _Setelah bertanya pada Jongdae, ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju rumah Baekhyun. Ia mengabaikan pandangan aneh Jongdae padanya dan bersikeras menanyakan alamatnya._

" _Cukup jauh. Kau pasti tak akan menemukannya dengan mudah,"_

" _Tak apa, berikan saja alamatnya,"_

 _Dan akhirnya, setelah harus menaiki kereta dan beberapa kali harus bertanya pada penduduk sekitar, Chanyeol pun tiba di depan rumah itu. Tangannya menggantung dengan ragu, tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah itu._

" _Maaf, siapa ya?" seorang wanita paruh baya menyapanya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak._

" _Park Chanyeol, teman sekolah Baekhyun,"_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian tersenyum lembut dan membuka pintu rumahnya semakin lebar._

" _Oh, ingin menjenguknya? Baekhyun ada di dalam, masuklah,"_

 _Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu, wajahnya semakin terlihat gugup saat matanya menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya._

" _Chanyeol?" gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah terkejut._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kikuk, lalu membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu._

" _Aku ingin mengembalikan kotak bekalmu," ucapnya lirih._

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tak bereaksi bahkan untuk tersenyum. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar._

" _Kupikir kau sudah membuangnya,"_

" _Ah, Chanyeol-ssi, duduklah dulu. Ingin minum apa?" bibi Baekhyun mengintrupsi keduanya._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng sungkan, namun bibi Baekhyun memaksanya untuk duduk dan menunggunya membawakan minum. Baekhyun pun mau tak mau ikut duduk bersamanya._

" _Kau tau rumahku dari mana?"_

" _Jongdae,"_

 _Keduanya mengobrol tanpa saling menatap dan justru sibuk menundukkan kepala mereka, merasa canggung sekaligus gugup. Untunglah bibi Baekhyun datang tak lama kemudian dengan membawa teh hangat._

" _Silahkan diminum. Bibi senang sekali ada teman Baekhyun yang kemari, Baekhyun jarang membawa temannya kemari setelah,-"_

" _Bibi,"_

 _Baekhyun memotong ucapan bibinya dengan cepat, lalu memberinya kode untuk diam. Sang bibi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

" _Kau tinggal dengan bibimu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meminum sedikit teh hangatnya. Matanya bergulir mengamati keadaan rumah Baekhyun._

" _Ya,"_

" _Orang tuamu?"_

" _Di surga," Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun._

" _Maaf,"_

" _Tak apa. Mereka bukan meninggal karenamu,"_

 _Suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin._

" _Aku minta maaf,"_

 _Baekhyun tak bereaksi dan masih menunduk._

" _Dan terimakasih. Makan siangmu kemarin, aku,-"_

" _Jangan dipikirkan," Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya. "Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, dan jangan lupakan bekal makan siangmu,"_

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tersentuh oleh senyuman lembut gadis itu._

 _._

 _Esok paginya, Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah dengan antusias. Ia bahkan berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, tak peduli dengan omelan sang kakak yang mengeluh harus dibuatkan bekal lebih pagi untuknya._

 _Chanyeol memelankan langkahnya saat mendekati kelas. Matanya mulai bergulir mencari sosok yang diharapkannya, dan tersenyu begitu menemukan sosok itu sudah duduk di bangkunya. Ia pun segera menuju ke bangkunya sendiri._

" _Kau sudah sembuh, Baek? Maaf aku tak sempat menjengukmu," Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di kelas bertanya pada Baekhyun._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Tak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja kok,"_

 _Chanyeol tengah asyik memperhatikan gadis itu saat sebuah tepukan pelan mengenai bahunya._

" _Sudah tiba? Tumben sekali?" itu Jongdae, yang juga baru tiba di kelas. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum menggoda saat mengetahui apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan._

" _Bagaimana kemarin? Kau jadi ke rumahnya?"_

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya melepas tangan Jongdae di bahunya dengan paksa._

" _Eyy, pelit sekali. Aku kan sudah memberitahu alamatnya padamu,"_

 _Chanyeol memilih tak menggubris ucapan Jongdae dan sibuk dalam buku pelajarannya._

 _._

" _Festival tahunan sekolah akan segera tiba," pengumuman dari Ms. Jung itu seketika dibalas oleh riuh semangat anak-anak sekelas._

" _Seperti tahun sebelumnya, harus ada perwakilan kelas yang tampil di sana," suara bersemangat para siswa kelas 2-3 terdengar semakin keras._

" _Mengingat Baekhyun tak bisa tampil lagi seperti tahun lalu," ucapan Ms. Jung selanjutnya membuat para siswa terdiam sejenak. "Maka harus ada siswa lain yang mewakili kelas kita,"_

 _Chanyeol seketika menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, bagaimana para siswa yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dengan wajah sendu, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum paksa._

" _Kyungsoo? Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _Kyungsoo yang ditunjuk oleh Ms. Jung seketika membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng dengan cepat._

" _A, aku tidak bisa, Miss,"_

 _Ms. Jung mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo memiliki kegugupan yang tinggi jika harus tampil di depan umum._

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita pikirkan lagi dan kita tentukan lusa nanti,"_

 _Ucapan Ms. Jung itu menutup kegiatan sekolah hari itu. Para siswa seketika berhambur keluar ruangan, begitu pula dengan Jongdae yang terlihat buru-buru keluar kelas._

" _Kau belum mentraktir pajak jadianmu," bisik lelaki itu sebelum pergi._

 _Chanyeol menggeram kesal, lalu diam-diam melirik Baekhyun yang juga masih menata alat tulis di meja seperti dirinya._

" _Baekhyun, aku pulang dulu ya," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum pada sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kelas seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kemudian ia pun kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas._

" _Ayo pulang bersama," sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun seketika mengangkat wajahnya. Sejenak, wajahnya nampak terkejut, namun kemudian senyum kecilnya muncul._

" _Oke,"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri seraya memainkan kakinya, diam-diam ia melirik sosok Baekhyun yang juga berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka tengah menunggu kereta untuk mereka pulang._

 _Suasana kereta saat itu cukup sepi. Keduanya duduk di sudut gerbong dengan berdampingan. Chanyeol tampak sibuk mengeluarkan mp3 player dan headset dari dalam tasnya. Setelah ia mengenakan headsetnya dan hendak menyalakan mp3 playernya, ia melirik Baekhyun sejenak. Gadis itu tengah memperhatikan keluar jendela di depannya._

" _Mau mendengarkan musik?" tawar Chanyeol akhirnya._

 _Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah bingung, namun kemudian tak menolak saat Chanyeol memasangkan headset di telinganya._

 _Baekhyun tampak larut dalam musik yang mereka dengarkan, beberapa kali bahkan ia bergumam mengikuti irama lagi. Kepalanya bergerak sejalan dengan tempo dan senyum kecilnya tak kunjung pudar. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan seksama tanpa ia sadari._

 _Perjalanan kereta yang mereka lalui berakhir tak lama kemudian. Chanyeol pun segera memasukkan mp3 player dan headset miliknya sebelum keluar dari kereta. Mereka berjalan beriringan sebelum akhirnya tiba di persimpangan jalan._

" _Aku duluan, Chanyeol,"_

 _Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya saat Baekhyun sudah melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memandang punggung mungil gadis itu hingga tak terlihat sama sekali._

 _._

 _Hari itu, Chanyeol tak bisa menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia pun segera keluar untuk mencari sosok itu, meski akhirnya tak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Chanyeol mamutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatnya di taman sekolah saat akhirnya ia menemukan Baekhyun, tengah menyiram bunga-bunga di sana seraya bernyanyi kecil._

 _Chanyeol memelankan langkahnya saat mendekati gadis itu, berusaha mendengarkan lebih jelas suara lembut yang tertangkap di telinganya._

" _Suaramu bagus,"_

 _Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh seketika. Gadis itu tampak begitu terkejut, bahkan sampai membulatkan mata sipitnya._

" _Kenapa tidak mau tampil di festival sekolah?"_

 _Wajah Baekhyun berubah dingin. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya._

" _Bukan tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa," Baekhyun menjawab lirih tanpa menatap ke arahnya, dan perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi._

 _Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya seraya melamun. Tangannya sibuk mencorat-coret kertas di bukunya dengan asal, dan beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat asyik dengan teman-temannya._

" _Jongdae-ya," panggil Chanyeol pada teman sebangkunya. Jongdae yang saat itu sibuk membuat origami dengan potongan kertas di bukunya, menoleh sekilas._

" _Apa?"_

" _Kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa tampil di festival sekolah seperti tahun lalu?"_

 _Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Ia menatap Chanyeol lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab pelan._

" _Kau tak bertanya langsung padanya?"_

" _Ia tak mau bercerita padaku," Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya._

 _Jongdae menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mulai bercerita, "Tahun lalu, ia tampil bersama kakaknya, Baekbeom hyung, yang juga senior kami,"_

 _Chanyeol diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama._

" _Kurasa Baekhyun tak bisa tampil lagi karena itu mengingatkannya pada kakaknya,"_

 _Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kenapa?"_

 _Jongdae lagi-lagi menghela nafas beratnya, "Kakaknya meninggal tiga bulan lalu. Kecelakaan bersama kedua orang tuanya,"_

 _Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia mulai teringat dengan perkataan Baekhyun mengenai kedua orang tuanya._

" _Mereka kecelakaan dalam perjalanan mengantarkan kakaknya audisi di Seoul,"_

 _Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan._

" _Baekhyun terkenal di sekolah ini karena suaranya yang indah. Tapi semenjak kematian kakak dan orang tuanya, ia tak mau lagi menyanyi di depan umum,"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, mulai mengerti apa yang diceritakan Jongdae._

 _._

 _Hari itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali pulang bersama. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa melirik gadis itu diam-diam saat mereka tengah menunggu kereta._

" _Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh seketika saat namanya disebut oleh Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol diam sejenak, wajahnya terlihat ragu dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Bagaimana menurutmu jika," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Jika aku tampil di festival sekolah?"_

" _Itu bagus," tanpa diduga, Baekhyun justru menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, meski begitu wajahnya tampak ragu._

" _Aku bisa memainkan gitar, jadi kupikir aku bisa tampil disana,"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Lalu, kau ingin menyanyikan apa?"_

" _Aku masih belum tau," Chanyeol meringis dengan gugup._

" _Aku bantu pilihkan lagu untukmu," ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut tersenyum karenanya._

 _._

" _Aku mau lagu yang bahagia," Baekhyun berpendapat seraya menunjukkan ujung pensil yang sedari tadi dimainkannya._

 _Hari itu Chanyeol sudah mengatakan pada Ms. Jung bahwa ia yang akan tampil di festival sekolah mewakili kelasnya. Ms. Jung dan teman-teman sekelas seketika itu juga mendukungnya. Dan karena itulah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini masih berada di ruang kelas meski sekolah sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit lalu._

" _Tapi suaraku berat. Aku takut suaraku tak pas dengan lagunya,"_

 _Baekhyun terkikik geli, membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Tapi akan lebih bagus jika kau bernyanyi lagu yang bahagia di acara festival seperti ini,"_

" _Tahun lalu memangnya kau menyanyikan lagu apa?"_

 _Wajah Baekhyun mendadak berubah sendu, membuat Chanyeol menyesal menanyakan itu padanya._

" _Aku tak ingat judulnya, tapi aku menyanyikan lagu ballad,"_

 _Suasana mendadak hening karena keduanya tampak bingung melanjutkan pembicaraan._

" _Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mendengar lagu-lagu di mp3 ku dulu, siapa tau kita akan menemukan lagu yang bagus," saran Chanyeol kemudian._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, senyumnya mulai terlihat kembali._

 _._

 _Baekhyun tengah membereskan buku-buku di lacinya saat sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah luar._

" _Masuk saja, bi,"_

 _Bibi Baekhyun masuk tak lama kemudian, tersenyum lembut saat menyadari keponakannya tengah sibuk mengepaki barang-barang miliknya._

" _Kepindahanmu masih sebulan lagi, Baekhyun-ah. Kenapa cepat sekali?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil seraya memasukkan sebuah celengan berbentuk babi ke dalam karton yang terbuka._

" _Sebentar lagi ujian, bi. Aku takut tak sempat untuk beberes, apalagi akan ada festival sekolah,"_

 _Sang bibi mengangguk kecil, lalu mengusap surai keponakannya itu dengan lembut._

" _Kalau begitu, cepatlah tidur jika kau sudah selesai. Kau masih harus berangkat sekolah besok pagi,"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis pada bibinya._

 _._

 _Festival sekolah akhirnya tiba. Setelah selama seminggu para siswa disibukkan oleh ujian akhir semester yang mencekam, mereka akhirnya bisa melepas penat dalam festival itu._

 _Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatnya. Kukunya ia gigit dengan gugup, belum lagi keringat dingin yang tanpa sadar mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya sejak tadi._

" _Berhenti menggigiti kukumu. Ia akan kau gunakan untuk memetik gitar nanti," Baekhyun berujar seraya tertawa geli, gemas melihat tingkah gugup lelaki itu._

" _Kau darimana saja?" Chanyeol bertanya balik._

 _Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah burung origami berwarna merah muda padanya._

" _Membuat ini untukmu, supaya kau tidak gugup lagi,"_

 _Chanyeol memandang origami yang ada di tangannya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih tersenyum manis padanya dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk memeluknya._

" _Chanyeol,"_

" _Terimakasih. Aku tak akan gugup lagi karenamu,"_

 _Penampilan Chanyeol hari itu berhasil. Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar begitu Chanyeol menyelesaikan penampilannya. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga ke arah Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya._

" _Kubilang juga apa. Suaramu bagus untuk jenis lagu apapun," Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya saat Chanyeol turun dari panggung._

" _Kau hebat, bro. Suaramu bagus juga rupanya," Jongdae yang juga berada di ruang tunggu ikut menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya dengan bangga._

" _Kau juga. Aku tak tau jika suara cemprengmu itu ternyata bagus jika dipadukan dengan yang lain," balas Chanyeol seraya tertawa kecil._

 _Jongdae dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa karenanya. Jongdae memang memiliki penampilan sendiri dengan grup paduan suaranya._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kutitipkan kamera ini padamu? Itu kamera sekolah, aku bertanggung jawab untuk mendokumentasikan acara tapi ternyata aku harus tampil lagi,"_

" _Tak masalah," Chanyeol mengambil kamera yang berada di tangan Jongdae. "Semoga sukses,"_

 _Jongdae berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menuju teman-teman grup paduan suaranya._

" _Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan?" Chanyeol tersenyum menawarkan dan Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk setuju._

 _Mereka pun menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan berkeliling di sekitar tempat festival. Chanyeol bahkan diam-diam memotret Baekhyun dengan kamera yang Jongdae titipkan padanya._

 _._

 _Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka terhenti sejenak di depan rumah Baekhyun dan saling berhadapan dengan saling menunduk. Mereka sama-sama tak ingin menjauh lebih dahulu._

" _Penampilanmu benar-benar bagus, aku suka," ucap Baekhyun kemudian._

 _Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya,"_

" _Chanyeol," Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi panggilan Baekhyun._

" _Aku akan mengingat hari ini Chanyeol, Bucheon, 14 Juni,"_

 _Ucapan lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati gadis itu dan merengkuhnya lembut._

" _Kuharap kita bisa bernyanyi bersama dilain waktu,"_

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sendu di balik punggung Chanyeol._

 _._

 _Hari libur sekolah sudah dimulai saat sebuah telepon masuk terdengar di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang saat itu tengah menyiapkan kepindahannya, bergegas mengangkat telepon itu._

" _Baekhyun, ini aku, Chanyeol,"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun seketika membeku saat suara Chanyeol menghampiri indra pendengarannya._

" _Apa kabarmu?"_

" _Baik," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat senormal mungkin._

" _Aku tak bisa bicara banyak karena aku akan segera pergi setelah ini,"_

 _Baekhyun tak bereaksi apapun dan hanya diam mendengarkan._

" _Aku akan pergi ke Seoul selama liburan ini, jadi aku ingin meberi kabar padamu sebelum itu. Maaf jika aku tak bisa menemuimu selama liburan ini,"_

" _Tentu," Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum sendunya._

" _Baik-baik di rumah, oke? Sampai ketemu di sekolah lagi,"_

 _Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gagang telepon rumahnya dengan lemas. Matanya mulai memanas dan air mata tanpa sadar mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam._

 _ **Maafkan aku, Chanyeol**_

.

 _ **I'm always searching for your figure to appear somewhere**_

 _ **On the opposite platform, in the windows along the lane**_

 _ **Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place**_

Chanyeol terpaksa harus menghentikan lamunannya saat keretanya berhenti. Ia buruburu memasukkan headset serta ponselnya ke dalam tas dan keluar dari kereta, bahkan hingga tak sengaja menubruk seorang anak lelaki di depannya.

"Maafkan Paman, apa kau terluka?" Chanyeol terpaksa berbalik dan melihat keadaan dari anak yang di tabraknya.

Anak lelaki itu menggeleng kecil setelah membersihkan debu di kakinya yag tak sengaja menyentuh lantai saat terjatuh. Ia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya.

"Tak masalah, Paman. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum begitu melihat senyum lebar anak itu. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar mengusap rambut anak itu dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu,"

Chanyeol bergegas pergi setelah mengatakan itu, teringat pada tujuan awalnya.

"Dokjunnie, kemana saja kau? Eomma mencarimu,"

.

 _Chanyeol menatap tak percaya dengan kertas yang dipegangnya._

 _Hari pertama sekolah baru saja dimulai namun sebuah kabar buruk justru didapatnya begitu ia memulai hari itu._

 _Baekhyun pindah sekolah dan ia sama sekali tak mengetahui itu sebelumnya. Bahkan Jongdae saja sudah mengetahui hal itu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya._

" _Apa Baekhyun tak cerita apapun padamu? Kalian sudah putus?" tanya Jongdae yang justru sama sekali tak berhubugan dengan itu, namun Chanyeol masih merasa tak terima._

 _Apakah dirinya satu-satunya yang baru mengetahuinya hari ini?_

 _Dan sebuah surat baru saja tiba di tangannya. Surat dari Baekhyun yang dititipkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Chanyeol takut-takut saat melihat reaksi lelaki itu yang tampak tak bersahabat._

 _Chanyeol menarik surat di tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa, lalu membukanya dengan asal._

 _ **July 16th, 2003**_

 _ **Dear Chanyeol,**_

 _ **Aku tau kau pasti akan marah setelah membaca ini, tapi aku akan tetap memahaminya.**_

 _Chanyeol menggeram menahan marah saat membaca itu, namun ia tetap melanjutkan bacaannya._

 _ **Maaf jika aku tak mengatakan apapun padamu mengenai kepindahanku, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih sudah mengisi hari-hari terakhirku di sekolah dengan penuh warna. Terimakasih sudah menjengukku saat aku sakit. Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku pulang. Terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkanku mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari mp3-mu. Terimakasih karena sudah menggantikanku untuk tampil di festival sekolah.**_

 _Mata Chanyeol tanpa sadar memanas. Ia buru-buru usap kasar matanya saat merasa butiran air akan keluar dari sana._

 _ **Meskipun aku merasa bersalah karena sempat mengerjaimu dengan menyuruhmu berbagai hal, tapi saat itu aku sebenarnya hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Kau terlihat begitu dingin saat itu, dan aku tak tau bagaimana caranya agar dekat denganmu, jadi aku melakukan itu padamu. Jadi, kau maukan memaafkanku?**_

 _Dan Chanyeol segera meremas kertas surat itu setelah membaca paragraf terakhirnya._

 _ **Dan juga terimakasih karena sudah mengajakku berkencan. Aku menikmatinya, Chanyeol. Terimakasih.**_

 _._

 _ **If my wish were to come true, i would be at your side right away**_

 _ **There would be nothing I couldn't do**_

 _ **I would put everything on the risk and hold you tight, I'll show you**_

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya begitu ia tiba di depan pintu berwarna gelap. Suara-suara ribut terdengar jelas dari dalam, bahkan dari cela pintu ia bisa melihat lampu warna-wanri yang menyala dari dalam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu itu pelan.

"Oh, Manager Park, akhirnya kau tiba juga,"

Chanyeol meringis kecil setelah benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Kenalkan, Direktur Jung, dia Manager Park yang kukenalkan waktu itu," seorang pria paruh baya berperut buncit yang tak lain adalah bos Chanyeol, menunjukkan dirinya pada seorang pria lain yang tampak seumuran dengannya.

"Park Chanyeol imnida,"

"Oh, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu. Ku dengar kau bahkan pandai dalam mengaransemen musik? Benar?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menunduk hormat.

"Benar. Kemampuan musiknya sangat tinggi. Ia bahkan sempat berkuliah di Tokyo untuk itu, sayang sekali ia harus mengubah jurusannya di tengah jalan,"

Chanyeol meringis kecil saat masa lalunya kembali diungkap di depan umum.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku? Kupikir suaramu pasti tak kalah bagus dengan kemampuan musikmu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, tampak ragu untuk menuruti perintah itu, hingga sebuah tatapan dari bosnya seolah memaksa Chanyeol untuk maju.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan saya ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, saya tak ingin merusak suasana karena terlalu gugup," pinta Chanyeol dengan sedikit candaan.

Bosnya serta Direktur Jung tertawa, lalu mempersilahkannya untu pergi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu dan tiba di kamar mandi. Ia menatap menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin dengan tatapan sendu. Lalu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi burung origami mungil berwarna merah muda.

"Berikan aku semangatmu agar aku tidak gugup, Baekhyunnie,"

.

 _Chanyeol duduk dengan tidak tenang di tempat duduknya. Kakinya ia ketukkan ke lantai beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya._

" _Maaf, bibi hanya punya ini di lemari," bibi Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dengan segelas teh hangat dan kue beras._

 _Chanyeol seketika berdiri dan menghampirinya, "Biar saya aja, bi,"_

 _Sang bibi tersenyum sebelu akhirnya duduk di depan Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyun sungguh tak bercerita padamu, anak muda?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng, wajahnya berubah sendu. Bibi Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lembut._

" _Ia pasti tak ingin kau melihatnya bersedih. Baekhyun tak pernah suka jika orang lain melihatnya bersedih," ujar bibi Baekhyun._

" _Apa bibi tau alamat Baekhyun sekarang?"_

 _Bibi Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau mau menemuinya?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk mantap._

 _Bibi Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Baekhyun tinggal di rumah neneknya di Yanggu. Daerahnya merupakan daerah pegunungan yang bahkan tidak dijangkau sinyal telepon. Bibi tak yakin kau akan sanggup kesana,"_

 _Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan sendu._

" _Tapi aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu. Mungkin saja kau ingin mengirimkan surat padanya,"_

 _Bibi Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil sebuah kertas di laci lemari dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana._

 _._

 _ **September 12th, 2003**_

 _ **Dear Chanyeol**_

 _ **Aku begitu terkejut membaca suratmu, dan aku bahagia**_

 _ **Aku tak menyangka jika kau akan mengirimiku surat seperti ini, karena kupikir kau akan marah padaku dan melupakanku**_

 _ **Hari-hariku disini berjalan baik. Aku membantu nenekku memasak setiap pagi, padahal aku tak pernah belajar memasak sebelumnya. Aku bahkan membantu nenekku memetik strawberri dan menanam selada. Aku belajar banyak hal baru disini.**_

 _ **Sekolahku disini juga bagus. Meski hanya sekolah kecil, tapi aku suka disini. Mereka semua baik padaku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **October 21th, 2003**_

 _ **Dear Chanyeol**_

 _ **Astaga, aku tak menyangka jika kau akan bergabung dengan grup paduan suara bersama Jongdae. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo, apa dia sudah menghilangkan penyakit gugupnya di depan umum? Kekeke**_

 _ **Aku senang sekali mengetahui kalian banyak berubah setelah aku tak ada. Apa kelas menjadi lebih ribut sekarang? Kuharap kalian semua sudah mulai sibuk belajar karena ujian akan berlangsung sebentar lagi**_

 _ **Musim dingin sudah tiba. Jaga dirimu, Chanyeollie. Jangan lupa bawa bekal makan siangmu dan bawa baju hangatmu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **December 5th, 2003**_

 _ **Dear Chanyeol**_

 _ **Oh, maaf aku sama sekali tak tau jika November kemarin kau berulang tahun. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apapun karena tak ada sesuatu yang bagus disini, jadi aku hanya akan memberikanmu doa. Aku sudah menuju kuil dan memberikan doa khusus untukmu, jadi jangan khawatir**_

 _ **Dan lagi, natal akan segera tiba. Jadi kupikir kau akan mendapat hadiah dari orang lain, kekeke**_

 _ **Oh ya, semoga ujianmu berjalan lancar. Semoga kau bisa menuju sekolah tinggi yang kau harapkan dan mengejar cita-citamu**_

 _ **Fighting**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **February 2th, 2004**_

 _ **Dear Chanyeol**_

 _ **Kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di Tokyo? Itu bagus sekali. Kau bisa melanjutkan cita-citamu bermusik di sana. Dan lagi, Tokyo adalah kora yang sangat keren. Aku tak menyangka kau akan bersekolah disana**_

 _ **Tapi aku tak yakin dengan idemu itu Chanyeol. Yanggu terlalu jauh dari Bucheon, akan sangat melelahkan untukmu kemari. Apa tak masalah?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If I just wanted to distract my loneliness, anybody would have been enough**_

 _ **The stars seems like it will fall in the night, which is why i cant lie to myself**_

 _ **One more time, oh seasons, dont dissapear**_

 _ **One more time, the time when we were fooling around**_

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat matanya mendapati Direktur jung tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang membelakanginya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di dalam mobil,"

"Dokjun dimana?"

"Ia sudah bersamaku. Ia menunggu di mobil,"

Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana Direktur Jung mencium kening wanita di hadapannya dengan lembut. Tak ingin mengganggu, ia pun segera menuju ruangan dimana bosnya menunggu.

"Jadi, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Karena saya pernah belajar di Jepang, maka saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Jepang yang sempat populer beberapa tahun ini,"

 _._

 _Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia benar-benar akan mendatangi Baekhyun. Setengah tahun lebih ia memendam semua rindu yang memenuhi hatinya, dan ia sudah tak bisa menahannya._

 _Belum lagi, ia harus pergi jauh setelah ini. Ayahnya kembali dipindah tugaskan dan kali ini adalah Tokyo, kota yang bahkan berbeda negara dari Yanggu. Ia harus berpisah secara langsung sebelum pergi menuju kota itu._

 _Chanyeol menggenggam erat tiket kereta di tangannya, lalu menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya._

 _Pukul 3 sore dan perjalanan selama empat jam akan ia lalui. Namun cuaca yang sedang buruk membuatnya tak yakin jika ia akan tiba tepat waktu. Padahal pada surat sebelumya, ia sudah memberitahu Baekhyun untuk menunggunya di stasiun Yanggu pukul tujuh malam. Chanyeol mulai merasa khawatir._

 _Pada akhirnya, ia tetap meneguhkan hatinya untuk berangkat. Dengan perlengkapan seadanya setelah sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol memulai perjalanannya menuju Yanggu. Ditemani hujan salju yang semakin deras, kereta yang Chanyeol lalui mulai berjalan cepat._

 _Beberapa kali kereta yang Chanyeol naiki berhenti karena cuaca buruk. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa cemasnya mengingat malam yang semakin larut. Untuk mengingat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang harus menunggunya seorang diri di stasiun di tengah hujan salju, Chanyeol semakin tak bisa tenang._

 _._

 _Pukul sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 11 malam saat Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di stasiun Yanggu. Ia melangkah lemas keluar dari kereta, merasa tak yakin jika Baekhyun masih menunggunya. Apalagi saat melihat suasana stasiun yang begitu sepi._

" _Chanyeol,"_

 _Sebuah suara serak terdengar dari arah belakang membuat Chanyeol seketika membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya seketika membulat saat mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar padanya meski dengan wajah yang tampak pucat karena menahan dingin._

 _Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun, menatap gadis itu lebih dekat untuk memandang wajahnya lebih jelas._

" _Akhirnya kau datang,"_

 _Baekhyun berujar dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar parau, hingga kemudian tangis yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya pecah. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya._

" _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Baekhyun bergumam di sela-sela tangisannya._

 _Chanyeol mengusap punggung bergetar gadis itu, mengusakkan wajahnya di surai berwarna kecoklatan itu dan menghirup aroma manis dari sana._

" _Aku merindukanmu,"_

" _Aku juga,"_

 _Malam itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam mereka di sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun mengatakan jika hari sudah terlalu larut untuk mereka menuju rumahnya sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk menginap malam itu di gubuk itu._

" _Kau memasak ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum malu._

" _Aku tak tau jika ini akan sesuai dengan lidahmu, jadi jangan memprotesnya,"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum mencoba bekal yang Baekhyun bawakan untuknya. Matanya membulat begitu lidahnya merasakan rasa nasi kepal yang dimakannya._

" _Rasanya pasti tak enak," bibir Baekhyun mengerucut saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Namun kemudian lelaki itu justru tersenyum lebar._

" _Ini enak, Baekhyun. Ku rasa kau bisa menjadi chef setelah ini,"_

 _Keduanya tertawa renyah bersama, dan Baekhyun pun ikut mencoba bekal miliknya._

" _Disini hanya ada satu selimut. Kau yang pakai saja,"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju, "Kita bisa menggunakannya bersama, bukan?"_

 _Dan malam yang gelap serta dingin saat itu, ia lalui bersama dalam sebuah pelukan hangat._

.

 _ **I'm always searching for your figure to appear somewhere**_

 _ **On the opposite platform, in the windows along the lane**_

 _ **Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place**_

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sejenak saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang dikenalnya. Langkahnya tanpa sadar mulai berbalik, menuju sebuah ruangan tertutup yang baru saja dimasuki calon suaminya.

 _ **If a miracle were to happen, I would want to show you immediately**_

 _ **A new morning, who i'll be from now on**_

 _ **And the words i never said called 'I Love You'**_

 _Hari sudah pagi saat Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun melepasnya dengan berat hati saat Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki kereta._

" _Jaga dirimu, Chanyeol,"_

" _Kau juga, Baekhyun,"_

" _Jangan lupakan waktu makanmu,"_

" _Berpakaianlah dengan lebih hangat,"_

 _Suara keduanya semakin terdengar keras saat suara mesin kereta mulai terdengar._

" _Belajar dengan giat,"_

" _Aku akan selamu mengingatmu, Baek,-"_

" _Aku akan merindukanmu, Chanyeol,"_

" _Aku mencintai,-" PIIPPP, kereta akhirnya mulai berjalan tanpa memberikan waktu keduanya untuk saling membalas._

" _Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol berujar lirih tanpa bisa menahan air matanya._

 _ **The memories of summer are resolving**_

 _ **The throbbing which suddenly dissapeared**_

Tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar bahkan perlahan terangkat untuk membuka pintu itu. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya dan dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. __

 _ **I always end up looking for yout smile to appear somewhere**_

 _ **At the railroad crossing, waiting for the express to pass**_

 _ **Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place**_

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki stasiun, menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarnya menuju apartemennya. Tangannya kembali sibuk memasangkan headset ke telinganya dan mencari-cari lagu yang ingin di dengarnya.

Ingatannya kemudian kembali teringat pada email lamanya yang belum sempat ia buka lebih lanjut. Ia pun membuka email itu, sedikit tersenyum saat mendapati pesan dari teman masa sekolahnya yang belum sempat ia baca.

Dan matanya terhenti pada sebuah email dengan sebuah uname yang tak dikenalnya.

 _ **If our live could be restarted**_

 _ **No matter how many times it will be, I will go back to you**_

 _ **There's nothing else that I want**_

 _ **Nothing else is more important than you**_

 _ **From: byuncheonnie**_

 _ **Hai Chanyeol? Kau mengingatku?**_

 _ **Aku Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu, sekolahmu berjalan lancar? Kau pasti lulus dengan nilai memuaskan bukan? Apa kau sudah menentukan universitas yang kau inginkan?**_

 _ **Maaf jika aku bertanya banyak tentangmu, tapi aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku bahkan sampai sengaja kembali ke Bucheon dan meminta emailmu pada Jongdae hanya untuk menghubungimu.**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Chanyeol, apa kau juga merindukanku?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PS: Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu secepatnya.**_

 _ **Love you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan gebug saya plis, saya tau ff ini enggak jelas dan nggantung *peace*

Seperti judul di atas, FF ini cuma buat memperingati hari jadi *614* ChanBaek. Dari lirik lagu yang ada disitu kalian pasti tau kan dari mana saya dapet inspirasi ini? Dan lagi, ada yang tau drama lain yg adegannya saya masukka disini? *evil smirk*

Kalau ceritanya terlalu bisa ditebak saya mohon maaf sekali lagi, karena emang ini niatnya dibuat mirip sama filmnya. Dan lagi saya bikinnya sambil ndengerin Chanyeol yang nyanyiin OSTnya. Suara dia pas banget udah buat jadi pengisi lagi angst anime Jepang, wkwkwk

Oh iya, FF ini juga akan menjadi permintaan maaf saya karena FF Back In Time akan benar-benar saya hapus sampai ceritanya benar-benar 'jadi'. Jadi kalau ada yang mengharapkan kelanjutannya, saya minta maaf.

Habis ini saya juga rencana mau bikin FF angst ChenMin, semoga bisa jadi sebelum lebaran.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca. Love you alll *kecupmuah*


End file.
